Twist and Turns
by lamer than sauce
Summary: i started this story but i lost my old FF account so i decided to finish the story... ALL HUMAN. BELLA AND HER BROTHER EMMMETT ARE STARTING COLLEGE IN FLORDIA. YEAH SUMMARY SUCKS. BUT PLEASE READ THE STORY IS BETTER:
1. Chapter 1

I slammed my truck door close with my foot, not wanting to use my arm that just got stitches in like twenty minutes ago.

Me and my brother, Emmett, just moved here to Weston, Florida about a month ago and already half of the hospital staff knew my name. Embarrassing.

I walked up to the steps to the two story white house and unlocked the door.

"Hello" I called setting me keys on the desk be the door.

"In here" Emmett replied.

I followed his voice into the kitchen. Of course where else would he be?

I walked into the kitchen; I smelled pizza.

"Hey Bells, Where were you" he asked smiling

I blushed. "Well I tripped and cut my arm on the TV stan- "

Emmett's laughing cut me off. It echoed all through the kitchen. Emmett obviously found me clumsiness amusing. Well at least someone did…

I sat at the wooden table, across from Emmett, helping myself to some pizza.

"I'm all packed for Monday. What about you?" I asked, changing the subject.

In two more days I was a freshman college student at Florida International University. Emmett was also enrolled there but as a sophomore. I was excited, but mostly because Emmett would be there too.

"Ummm. Yeah I just need a few more things and I'm done." He said.

I could tell he was lying.

"Ha-ha yeah right. You should pack soon. We leave in two days, Emmett" I told him

"Whatever" he grumbled.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied

I got up and rinsed both of our plates.

"I'm going to be in my room." I told Emmett walking out of the kitchen.

"Okay I'm going to the store to pick up some food. Do you want me to pick you something up?"

"No thanks we just ate remember?" I teased walking up the stairs.

"Whatever. More for me. See ya later." He said leaving the house.

I shook my head in disbelief as I walked up the stairs to my room. I pushed my door open.

When we first moved here Emmett and I decided to paint the house. We painted my room light, light blue. It looked good because my comforter was white.

I liked my room be cause it was really simple. There was my computer desk and my computer which was really old. In the corner was my rocking chair from when I was a baby. Emmett had his in his room too. My favorite thing in my room though would be my book shelf. It is filled with my favorite books. Mostly classics.

Mom and dad separated when I was one, Emmett was almost three, but then they got back together about a year ago. Emmett and I decided to move into the house our mom use to live in because it was already paid off.

I walked to my computer desk and sat down pushing the power button on. It took me ten minutes just to get rid of the pop-ups. When I did I checked my email. I had a new one from my mom, Renee.

She was excited because my dad Charlie was taking her on another honeymoon. But he wouldn't tell her where they would be going.

I was a little surprised I didn't even know my dad could be such a romantic. I replied to my mom's email then I sent one to my dad asking him where he was taking mom.

After browsing the computer for a while I got bored so I decided to take a shower. I got my things ready and walked across the hall.

After I was done in the shower I put on sweat pants and a tank top.

I decided I would head downstairs and watch some TV.

As I was walking down the stairs Emmett walked in the front door and laughed when he saw me trip and the last to steps.

I rolled my eyes "shut up"

He stuck out his tongue.

"Wow real mature Emmett" I said smiling.

"I try" he laughed

I helped Emmett unload the food but it only took a few minutes.

So I walking into the living room and sat on my favorite black leather couch.

I flipped through the channels but nothing was really on so I decided to watch a movie. I picked white chicks because I knew Emmett love the movie. As I was setting the movie up Emmett walled in with two bowls of ice cream.

"I love this movie" he said handing me a bowl.

We both sat down as the movie started.

**A/N: So tell me what ya think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I fell asleep during the movie. I woke up the next morning on the couch with a blanket over me.

My arm was hurting so I got up. I was all stiff from sleeping on the couch so I stretched out and walked into the kitchen.

I took a couple of aspirins for my arm and noticed a note on the fridge.

_Bella_

_Be back soon. Hungry. _

_-E_

I climbed up stairs to get dressed and when I came downstairs Emmett was walking in the door.

"Hey"

"Hi" I replied

"So what are you up to today" he asked me walking in to the kitchen.

"um I was thinking about going to the book store be for we leave. You want to come?" I asked smiling at the thought.

"Damn! As fun as that sounds little sis, I have to pack"

"Ok well your loss"

"Trust me it isn't" he muttered

After we ate breakfast I decided I would get a head start on the book store.

"I'm heading out" I called

As I walked out the door I stumbled on the door frame. I hoped Emmett didn't notice but grimaced when I heard him laughing.

"Smooth move" he laughed.

"Shut up Emmy" I snapped knowing that would shut him up.

I was right his smile quickly turned into a scowl. He hates when I call him Emmy. I used to call him Emmy when I couldn't say Emmett and it kind of stuck but he hates it. So I only call him it when I want to annoy him.

I spent a few hours at Borders. I picked out a few books knowing that I didn't have a lot of room to pack much more books.

As I was walking over to the check out stand I tripped on a step that I didn't notice. I also brought someone down to the ground with me.

"Oww. I'm sorry" I apologized

I scrambled to get our books that fell down with us. My face was burning up.

"It's ok here lemme help you"

He helped me up and I looked up at his face. It was a cute guy about 17-18ish. He had really dark skin. He was about 5'9. So he towered over me. He had long dark hair that reached his shoulders. And on his face was a smile that was so contagious that I immediately started to smile.

I blushed even more when he handed me my books.

"Hey I'm Jacob Black."

"Hi I'm Bella Swan–well Isabella Swan but call me Bella Swan-err no just call me Bella"

I wouldn't be surprised if my face was redder than a tomato by now.

Jacob laughed "ok 'just Bella'. So are you from around here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here about a month ago"

"Cool cool. Where are you going to school?"

"I'll be going to the university down the street" I answered

"No way! Me too. I'm a first year" he said excitedly

"Really that's cool. So am I. My brother Emmett is going there too. Maybe we will see each other"

"Yea defiantly" he said grinning.

Jacob looked at his watch.

"Err well I got to get going. I still have to pack" he admitted

I laughed "you're just like my brother he's waiting till last minute too.

He laughed.

"So do you think I could have my books?" he asked

I realized I never gave him his books. I handed them over.

"Sorry. Oh you like motorcycles?" I asked

"Yea I build them and repair them" he grinned.

"That's cool"

"Yep do you ride?"

"Nope kinda not my think' I said

"Well maybe someday I can make it your thing" he grinned

I smiled. "Maybe…."

"Yea well, hope to see ya soon 'just Bella'" he winked

I blushed.

"See you later Jacob"

**A/N Good? Bad? Undecided? **


End file.
